


Not Just A Kiss

by HisogonAndKillugon (ROAnoaZoro)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAnoaZoro/pseuds/HisogonAndKillugon
Summary: Written after episode 7 when Victor kisses Yuri on the ice.





	

_I'm not as tired as I should be given I haven't slept,_ Yuri thought to himself as he prepared to land his triple Lutz and triple toe loop combination. He landed it perfectly and he could see Victor's shocked expression as his song progressed to the end. _I want to become stronger. I can become stronger._ Yuri thrust his hands into the air as he spun around the ice, digging his skates through the hard material. A quadruple toe jump was next, but Yuri was already set on flipping. He didn't manage to land it perfectly, but the shock on Victor's face was enough for him.He ended with his dramatic pose in Victor's direction. 

Sweat dripped down Yuri's face as he watched for Victor's reaction. _Is he crying? Is he mad? Which is it?_ Yuri couldn't tell what Victor's exact reaction was from this far away. Victor ran to the opening of the rink and Yuri skated there, excited for his reaction, whatever it might be. He could see Victor's smile and his hopes were brought up. "I did great, right?" he asked, flinging his arms out. Victor launched himself across the ice onto Yuri and Yuri's eyes widened as Victor got closer. For just a brief moment...their lips met. And then Yuri's back was on the ice with Victor's arms wrapped around him. He blushed and blinked, his brain still processing what had just happened. "This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me," Victor told Yuri. Yuri smiled as he looked into the eyes of his idol. "Really?" he asked. Instead of answering, Victor just gave Yuri a knowing smile. Yuri laughed at Victor's smile. He felt as though there was nothing in the world that could shake off the good feeling he had at the moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, he and Victor were calmly laying down on the bed in the hotel room. A knock at the door announced that room service was there to give them fresh towels if they needed them. Victor was the one to answer the door. Before closing it, he made sure to put up the "Do not disturb" sign. Yuri laughed a little, guessing that Victor didn't like for his sleep to be interrupted. Victor turned around and crawled back onto the bed, only he didn't go over the covers, roll over, and sleep. Instead, he crawled so that he was straddling Yuri. "Yuri..." he whispered. Yuri was a bit surprised, but he had gotten fairly used to Victor's antics. He would love if they were more than antics, but he doubted that Victor could feel anything for Yuri. 

"What?" Yuri asked. Victor bent his face down closer to Yuri's. Their noses were almost touching. "Were you surprised today?" Yuri smiled "Of course I was surprised. Why on earth would I expect you to kiss me?" Victor chuckled a little, but his smile was a little more hesitant than it was before. Victor brought his head down and whispered into Yuri's ear "Did you like it?" This of course caused Yuri to stammer out his next answer. "I-I mean...I didn't dislike it. It was nice." _It was the best thing that has ever happened to me._ Victor brought his head back so that he could look into Yuri's eyes. "What if I did it again?" Yuri's eyes widened and he could feel his heart beat thumping through his entire body. He opened his mouth to answer and then immediately closed it. _Of course I want you to do it again._ Victor slowly brought his head closer to Yuri's. "You don't have to give a verbal answer; just turn your head to the side if you feel uncomfortable." Yuri found himself staring into those turquoise eyes as they got closer and closer to his face. Yuri opened his mouth and found himself slightly panicking as though eyes came closer. Any moment now and...he turned his head away and shut his eyes. 

Victor's hands curled on the bed. "I see," he said, clearly feeling put off. "Goodnight, Yuri." He started to crawl off of Yuri. "Wait!" Yuri said. Surprised eyes looked back at him. "What is it, Yuri?" _Crap, what do I do now?_ Yuri just looked at Victor as he thought of something to say. Unable to think of anything, he acted on impulse. _If I'm going to do this, then I'm going to do this._ He lifted his hands from the bed and cupped them around Victor's face. Ever so slowly, he pulled Victor's face down towards him. "Y-you don't have to say anything; just turn your head to the side if you feel uncomfortable." Victor smiled "I don't think I'm going to feel uncomfortable." Yuri cast his eyes downward so that he could have some relief from Victor's intense stare. He had unknowingly slowed down how fast he was bringing Victor's face close to his. "Look at me," Victor whispered and Yuri complied. He brought Victor's face down closer and closer, until their lips met. 

Victor moved his hands so that he was holding Yuri's head. This allowed him to deepen the kiss. Yuri was surprised by how awkward he felt. Feeling awkward itself wasn't strange. He had never kissed _anyone_ besides Victor and he didn't really know what he was doing. Of course he was going to feel awkward. But why didn't he feel much more awkward? It was because he was Victor. He trusted Victor and allowed to Victor to lead the kiss. Yuri loved how Victor kept switching between his bottom lip and his top lip. Victor pulled back and looked into Yuri's eyes "Hey Yuri..." he began and Yuri tilted his head to the side. "What is it, Victor?" Victor was looking at him with an intense look in his eyes, the kind before he did something crazy. "Would you like me to surprise you again?" he murmured. "W-what kind of surprise?" Yuri asked, completely unaware of the meaning behind Victor's words. "Remember the Japanese Figure Skating Championships?" Victor asked. _Huh? What does that have to do with anything?_ "Um, yes. Why?" Yuri asked. Victor continued talking as though Yuri had said nothing "I asked you to seduce me with all you have." Yuri's thoughts immediately took a turn for the worse as he processed what kind of meaning could be behind those words. "And?" he prompted Victor, knowing that wasn't the end of his sentence. "I want you to know that I was thoroughly seduced. This moment has been in the back of my head ever since then." 

"What moment?" Yuri asked. Victor nuzzled his head against Yuri's neck and murmured "The one that's about to happen if you'd like me to surprise you more. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." _I wasn't worried at all until you said that, just confused._ Yuri knew that curiosity would get the best of him no matter what and he wanted to know what Victor was thinking of. And since it was Victor, there was probably nothing he could do that Yuri _wouldn't_ like. "Surprise me," he ordered, a little shocked at how confident his voice sounded. "Are you sure?" Victor asked before lightly kissing Yuri's neck. A strange feeling washed over Yuri. He was suddenly so much more aware of how Victor's body was angled on him. That kiss had been the most exhilarating kiss he had received. _Why? It's just my neck._ He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew that he wanted more of it. Nervous yet excited he responded to Victor "I'm sure." 

Victor smiled that beautiful smile that Yuri adored before bringing his head down again and kissing the same spot on Yuri's neck, but with so much more intensity. Yuri gasped at the feeling. It was the same as before, but there was so much more of it. He felt Victor's body shake as he laughed. "You've never had a girlfriend before have you, Yuri?" Victor asked. "N-no," Yuri shakily replied. Victor's voice seemed to flow over his body like honey and Yuri found himself craving more attention. A thought struck him. _If I feel this way when he does this, then surely he would feel this way if I did it to him?_ Not giving himself time to think about what he was planning on doing, Yuri grabbed Victor and flipped him over, reversing their positions. He then immediately kissed Victor's neck, surprised at how easy it was. A gasp rang out of Victor's mouth, causing Yuri to shudder again. _These feeling are all so strange._ "I wasn't expecting you to do that," Victor said lazily as Yuri straddled him. "I like surprising you," Yuri responded. Victor gazed directly into his eyes before speaking again. "What are you going to do next?" Yuri blinked, taken aback. "W-what am I going to do next?" Victor seemed to love confusing Yuri; he was always able to throw Yuri off guard. "Now that you've got me here on my back, what are you going to do next?" Yuri opened his mouth and closed it a few times before speaking. "I'm...I'm going to...I'm going to...." Victor brought his hands up and slid them over Yuri's waist, effectively cutting off Yuri's entire train of thought. Trails of feelings were left everywhere Victor touched. Victor gave Yuri a lazy smile and brought his hands down to the bottom of Yuri's shirt. He grabbed it by the bottom and lifted it up, indicating that he wanted to take it off. Yuri had been naked in Victor's presence plenty of times. _Why do I feel so nervous about taking off my shirt now?_ He lifted his arms to comply with Victor's silent request. 

Victor threw Yuri's shirt across the room and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Every touch from Victor was on fire. Without his shirt on, everything was so much more intense. Yuri couldn't stop the small noise that came from his throat. Grinning, Victor pulled Yuri's chest closer to his face and kissed around Yuri's nipple, causing Yuri to release a real moan. "Your voice is beautiful," Victor murmured into Yuri's chest as he continued to kiss around Yuri's nipple. 

 

_To Be Continued_

**_the rest of this piece is my friend adding on_ **

As Victor continued to run his tongue over Yuri's areola, Yuri could feel himself shudder under the warm touch. He gasped, eyes closing. He felt something in the pit of his chest welling up inside. A warm burst of energy was growing and growing, making Yuri gasp out in true ecstasy.

Then, it happened.

A deep-throated shriek escaped the pits of Yuri's chest. Blood spurted out from his cardiovascular system, bright red liquid gushing out like a river of blood. 

Victor gasped in shock, recoiling back as he was splashed in the face by a liquid that was not white - which was the liquid he had wanted all over his face. Oops.

The Russian's beautiful blue eyes, wide and alive from terror, looked up to see none other than Yuri Plisetsky. That little blond shit had a bloodied knife cusped gently in his hand, a terrifying smile on his fifteen-year-old face.

Yurio came closer to Victor, taking his free hand and placing it on the older man's jawline. "There can only be one, Victor."


End file.
